duda
by 5nami5
Summary: Naruto tiene una duda y Sasuke esta mas que dispuesto a resolverla. Oneshot. SasuNaru


DUDA

No es que fuera alguien tonto o ingenuo, al menos él no lo creía, pero ese tipo de asuntos eran una completa incognita.  
Su naturaleza curiosa no lo dejaba tranquilo, necesitaba saber la respuesta no obstante ahí radicaba el problema ¿a quien se lo preguntaría?  
Definitivamente no podía interrogar a esa personas, a quienes por obras del destino, siempre acababan por hacerlo frente suyo. Como si el universo estuviera en su contra.  
Tampoco podía pedirle ayuda a Ero-senin, temia que su mente pervertida les diera mas detalles de los que deseaba, Kakashi-sensei tampoco era una opción, después de todo era fan de los libros de Jiraiya ¿Qué podía esperar del peliblanco?. Sería sumamente vergonzoso ir con Sakura, su reputación caería por los suelos. En esta encrucijada solo restaba una persona: Sasuke.  
Sin embargo el solo hecho de pensar que su eterno rival-amigo se enterara de su dilema que lo venía torturando hace días, provocaba que inmediatamente desechara la idea.  
Ante esta difícil situación decidió investigar por cuenta propia, haciendo a un lado todos sus principios indago en varios libros, pero ¡nada!. Vaya desperdicio de tiempo.  
Paso el tiempo y aunque quisiera ocultarlo el tema si le estaba afectando. De cierto modo se entristeció un poco ¿Cómo era posible que a su edad aun no lo hubiera hecho? Simplemente inconcebible. Estaba conciente de que debía hacerlo con alguien especial pero esto solo lo desanimaba mas.  
No quiso torturarse más y dio por concluido el tema, la verdad no era muy importante además seguramente con el tiempo descifraría ese enigma. Si, no debía deprimirse. Una vez completamente recuperado se alisto con rapidez para ir a clases. Últimamente se encontraba en las nubes, no podía darse el lujo de reprobar mas materias, odiaba las clases de verano.  
Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad: Kakashi-sensei inventando historias inverosímiles con la intención de excusar sus retrasos, la batalla campal en la hora del almuerzo, pelear un poco con Sasuke e inmediatamente hacer las paces, en fin un día como cualquier otro. Ya todos se habían retirado a sus hogares, solo quedaban el rubio y el azabache en el salón.  
- Oye dobe  
- ¿Qué quieres? Y ya te dije que no me llames asi.  
- Como sea, ¿Qué te pasa?  
- ¿Eh?  
- Te he notado algo extraño  
- Ah eso, tenia un pequeño problema pero ya estoy bien.  
- ¿Ya lo resolviste?  
- … no exactamente pero decidí dejarlo por la paz.  
- Dímelo igual y te puedo ayudar  
- ¡No… en serio no es nada grave!  
- Dobe – ahí estaba esa mirada que pocas veces aparecía en su rostro, una comprensiva.  
- Esta bien, tu ganas… el asunto es que me surgio una duda hace algunos días.  
- ¿Cuál?  
- La semana pasada, de regreso a casa me tope con una pareja que… pues hacia cosas de parejas.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Tu sabes… besándose  
- ¿Y?  
- En un principio no me importo pero para mi mala suerte los condenados siempre se cruzan en mi camino o veo a otras parejas y note cierto detalle que despertó mi curiosidad…  
- Continua  
- Este… me preguntaba… ¿Por qué la mayoría de las veces cierran los ojos?  
- ¿Eso es todo?  
- Si – Naruto no se imaginó que el simple hecho de exteriorizar sus pensamientos se sonrojara a mas no poder.  
- Eres un dobe ¿nunca has besado a alguien?  
- ¡No!... por eso tengo la duda, teme. ¡Yo no soy como el gran Sasuke Uchiha que ha besado a mil mujeres! ¿feliz?  
- Cálmate dobe, apenas tenemos 12 años  
- Pero tú ya has besado ¿no?  
- Claro  
- ¡Ves! Te odio  
- Tranquilo, para que veas que no soy tan malo, te lo voy a explicar.  
- ¿De veras? ¡gracias!  
- Bien, acércate  
El rubio sumamente feliz, se aproximo a su amigo, por fin dormiría en paz. Con una delicadeza que no encajaba mucho en su personalidad, Sasuke tomo el mentón de Naruto, juntando con gozo sus labios. El rubio estaba atonito, abrió los ojos con suma sorpresa provocando que mantuviera sus orbes azules abiertos y su boca cerrada, esto molesto al azabache quien se separo de él.  
- Cierra los ojos y abre la boca  
- ¡P… pero…!  
- Hazme caso  
El ojiazul estaba mas que confundido pero de todos modos obedeció. Sasuke complacido volvió a besarlo pero esta vez haciendo uso de su lengua, el rubio no entendía muy bien pero se sentía genial, sus brazos se movieron solo para entrelazarlos alrededor del cuello de su amigo, atrayéndolo mas hacia él.  
En su vida había experimentado tal sensación, sentir los labios, saborearlos, jugar con su lengua, estaba en el cielo. Deseaba estar asi para siempre… pero Sasuke se separó. El ojiazul no era consciente de que aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados.  
- Dobe, abre los ojos.  
- Ah… si  
- ¿Ya entendiste?  
- … si – por supuesto había comprendido, al cerrar los ojos solo se dedico a sentir, se transportaba a otro mundo. Honestamente las palabras no podían describir sus emociones en ese momento.  
- ¿Otra duda? Estoy muy informado sobre el tema  
- … ya no tengo… pero… pues… no me molestaría que me enseñaras mas.  
- Con gusto, dobe  
EXTRA  
Contrario a las suposiciones exageradas de Naruto, que su amigo había besado a mil mujeres, eran obviamente una mentira. Sasuke Uchiha solo había besado a una persona, hasta este momento dos veces. La primera cuando el rubio se quedó a dormir en la casa del azabache quien aprovechó la situación y besó sus labios. La segunda cuando, otra vez, aprovechando la inocencia del ojiazul lo besó apasionadamente.  
Sasuke Uchiha solo ha besado a una persona en su vida y tiene en mente besarlo aun mas.


End file.
